


Questionnaire Check Up, AKA The Agency Makes Sure We Haven't Had A Mental Breakdown

by Dangan_my_Ronpa



Category: BeLIEve (This is an Original Story)
Genre: Assassins, F/F, F/M, Please support these girls!, Spoken Style Format, The Agency - Freeform, believe, transcript
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangan_my_Ronpa/pseuds/Dangan_my_Ronpa
Summary: Original Story, surrounding the lives of three girls who work for an assassination company. Written in the format of a transcript, answering questionnaires. All three girls are young and working to figure out life, therefore, much chaos ensues. Please supprt this work if possible!





	1. Questionnaire Check Up #1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Some swearing and unsavory topics. Nothing too horrible though. Other than y'know murder.

_Ah, ah testing one, two. Back at it with another questionnaire check up, aka, the agency makes sure we haven’t suffered a mental breakdown. I heard someone has to type the transcript, so I’m just gonna say as many words as I can. I ate cereal for breakfast this morning-_  
**Okay stop Pan, this is only supposed to take us 30 minutes.**  
_Oh yes today I have my wonderful friends with me today, Sara and Crystal. Say hi you two._  
**Pan I swear-**

0\. What are your names?

_There’s a question zero? Wait does that mean we go to 9 questions or 10? Or perhaps-_  
Pandora.  
_Hello yes, my name is Pandora, Pan for short. Right now I’m being stared down by a ferocious girl-_  
**My name is Sara.**  
Crystal.

1\. What weird food combinations do you really enjoy?

 _Alcohol and tears._  
You don’t even drink.  
_Soda and tears._  
***Sigh* I like cheeze whiz with my Enchiladas.**  
_Ew that’s so American._  
**You’re more American than I am-**  
I put protein powder in my milk.  
_Whoa never mind, that’s way worse._  
Next question.  


2\. What social stigma does society need to get over?  


_That assassins are such bad people. I mean we’re just trying to make a living like everyone else. Sure, we kill people, but I mean hey, we’re helping with the overpopulation problem right?_  
**Why am I even friends with you.**  
_Hey, you’re an assassin too._  
The stigma towards the LGBT community.  
_Oh yeah, you’re gay right Crystal? You don’t have a girlfriend do you?_  
The agency doesn’t allow that.  
_But you’re a platinum, so I’m sure it’d be fine- But you don’t right?_  
Why do you care?  
_Huh? No reason._  
***Ahem*. Well… Racism I guess? Or stereotypes towards ethnicities?**  


3\. What food have you never eaten but would really like to try?  


Cotton candy.  
_You’ve never had Cotton Candy? Omg what._  
**You did not just say “Omg” in real life.**  
_Crystal let’s go to a carnival next time we get a day off._  
Answer the question so we can move on.  
**Real Mexican food. Like the authentic stuff.**  
_Ghost pepper._  
**You hate spicy stuff Pan.**  


4\. What’s something you really resent paying for?  


_What kind of question is this. The agency doesn’t even give us time to buy stuff. Unless they’re trying to find out if we skip training-_  
**Can you be serious for at least one question? Crystal, can you go first?**  
Of course. Magic beans. They were not actually magic.  
**Never mind, no one here is sane. How did you become a platinum with that level of naivety?**  
I was seven. Once I realized I was tricked I went back and killed the seller.  
**Oh my god.**  
_Why are you shocked. Our job is literally to kill people. I resent that one time I had to pay for not paying attention in class by running laps until I passed out for a week straight._  
**That’s so stupid I don’t even know what to say. I can’t say I’ve ever resented a choice I’ve made. My mistakes are my responsibilities.**  


5\. What would a world populated by clones of you be like?  


Efficient.  
_A fuckin party. Tbh it would probably be a disaster._  
**Are you a high school girl? Stop using acronyms out loud.**  
_I mean I’m high school age-_  
**The world would be a lot more sane. Problems would be fixed a lot more quickly.**

6\. Do you think that aliens exist?  


_Yes. Yes. Yes. Ye-_  
Until I encounter some more concrete proof, my answer is no.  
**Probably? Not the big-eyed ones, but foreign species on different planets. I’m sure other life forms must exist.**  
_What’s wrong with big eyed aliens, are you discriminating-_  


7\. What are you currently worried about?  


I can’t think of anything.  
**Well think harder. Pan?**  
_Hahaha I never worry about anything! Who do you think I am?_  
**I hate both of you. I’m worried that these two will end up in danger because of their personalities.**  
_Cuz being an assassin isn’t dangerous._  
I’m worried that Pan will continue being naïve towards her own thoughts and feelings.  
_Hold it, you aren’t allowed to call anyone else naïve. You already take that position._  
**Nope, I second Crystal.**  
_What the fuck you two, exposing me like this. I’m worried my friends are going to continue ganging up on poor little me._  
See? You avoided answering the question seriously. You’ll never be a platinum if you can’t understand and acknowledge your own feelings.  
_Why are you acting all high and mighty all of a sudden?_  
**Knock it off you two. We still have 3 more questions.**  


8\. Where are some unusual places you’ve been?  


_WELL-_  
**Nope, nope, nope, next. I know Pan is gonna say something atrocious.**  
I was at a prostitution ring this week.  
_Heyy that was gonna be mine. Party pooper._  
**Jesus lord, why did I think Pan was going to be the only one I had to worry about tonight. Whoever is monitoring this or evaluating it or whatever, I am so sorry-**  
_I also went to Crystal’s room which was so awesome-_  
**CUT, CUT, SHUT UP PANDORA.**  
_Huh? OH SHIT THAT’S RIGHT I’M NOT ALLOWED TO-_  
What are you talking about? I never took you into my room. Right Pan?  
_R-Right. Ahaha._  
**We’re dead. All of us.**  


9\. Where do you get your news?  


The agency.  
_Ditto._  
**For me as well.**  


10\. What are some red flags to watch out for in daily life?  


_In people? Someone who still has connections to the outside world. They never last long._  
In situations? Darting eyes generally indicate something about the situation is unsafe.  
**I’m not very good at finding red flags, but I’ve learned that people who have strong opinions get into the most trouble.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yoyo what’s good higher ups? I don’t know who’s watching this but I’m back again. Sadly, I was told that I had to do the next questionnaire check up thingy alone. I can’t possibly think of a reason why that might be. Such a shame. Oh well.  
This is Pandora, number 15, completing week 2 of the mandatory questions._

11\. What movie can you watch over and over without ever getting tired of?

_Okay well this is unfair. You all know that orphanages don’t have movies, and there’s no way in hell that we have movie night here. But if y’all make that a thing it’d be great. The only movie I’ve ever seen is a Christmas carol, so I guess that one._

12\. When you are old, what do you think children will ask you to tell stories about?

_I’d rather die than have children. I mean I probably will die before I have children anyways, but that’s not my point. I’ve never even fallen in love, so no way that I’ve ever thought about kids._

13\. If you could switch two movie characters, what switch would lead to the most inappropriate movies?

 _I. Haven’t. Watched. Movies._  
14\. What inanimate object would be the most annoying if it played loud upbeat music while being used?

_Probably a knife. Having it blast some bops during a mission would be lit, but I can’t imagine the mission going well._

15\. When did something start out badly for you but in the end, it was great?

_Uhh maybe life? I mean as a kid I lived without parents, and you guys killed my only friend from the orphanage so that was pretty shit. But because of the agency I’ve also met some great people. Sara and Crystal are both one of a kind and I can’t even imagine a life without them._

16\. How would your country change if everyone, regardless of age, could vote?

_Either a lot more equal or a huge fucking disaster. I’m gonna bet on the latter._

17\. What animal would be cutest if scaled down to the size of a cat?

_Do humans count as animals? I mean we act like them. If so, Crystal. A small cat sized Crystal sounds like the best thing to ever exist. A lot more cute and a lot less deadly. Well, knowing Crystal, she’d probably still find a way to become deadly._

18\. If your job gave you a surprise three day paid break to rest and recuperate, what would you do with those three days?

_HAHAHA, oh wait… you guys are serious? I’d spend it going to town with Crystal and Sara, just like that one time when we were kids. There’s no way that’ll ever happen though right?_

19\. What’s wrong but sounds right?

_Without assassins, the world would be a more peaceful place._

20\. What’s the most epic way you’ve seen someone quit or be fired?

_Ummm… death? I mean the only way we ever leave here is if we get killed during a mission so… I mean that’s still pretty spectacular though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it againn, Pandora is my favorite to write so her's came first haha

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment questions for the girls to answer! I'll work them in to later chapters^^


End file.
